


Kim's Natural 20

by vampireking1232



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Yogscast - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireking1232/pseuds/vampireking1232
Summary: Kim returns home after recording high rollers 50th episode and thinks about how she wanted Cam's natural 20 (huge dick) and she may just get her wish.





	1. Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story's inspiration comes from Kim saying she'd like to have a massive dick, and I think we should see how that would go.

Kim returned home from the High Rollers 50 episode there was cake and non alcoholic beverages, she began to remember what she had said during the stream. "I just want to have Cam's natural 20." she thought about what she would do if she did, she has so many attractive co-workers she'd love to use it on. The thoughts got her very turned on but she didn't have time as she had streaming to do in the morning so she drifted to sleep wishing or a big dick. Kim's alarm went off and she very tiredly pushed the snooze, as she sat up she realized something wasn't quite right she felt..strange. She threw off the blanket and noticed a massive dick between her legs. "Bloody hell!, where did this come from?!" she looked at the soft shaft in front of her trying to make sense of it. She started touching it to see if it was real "wow it's really warm." she said placing it in her hand "it feels kinda nice." She started stroking her new cock as it slowly began to get hard. "it's bloody massive!" she looked at the fully hard dick at about 9 1/2 inches long and very thick. She stroked her member faster with both hands loving the feeling her face flush red " oh yes! this is so much better than using a regular sex toy." her moaning got louder and louder as she starting thinking about all the people she could fuck. "oh god i'm gonna cum!!" she cradled her huge balls stroking as fast as she can with the other hand. "OH FUCK!!!" ropes of hot cum shot from the tip of her dick landing all over the bed and herself. Kim sat panting covered in her own jizz. "I can't wait to put this thing in action, look out Yogtowers Kim's coming home." she cleaned herself up and got dressed ignoring the stream she set up, she had more important things to do, sh left out the door ready to cum gallons more wit her new toy.


	2. The lonely blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim makes it to the office looking for someone to try her new dick out on and runs into her favorite sexy blonde.

Kim pulls into the Yogtowers parking lot and makes her way inside "I wonder who's in this morning." she thought to herself "oh who cares, as long as there's someone to fuck I don't care." She makes her way down the hall looking at the closed doors of everyone recording but sees a door slightly ajar "that's Hannah's room, she'll be perfect to try this out on" she thinks, grabbing her dick. She walks in and sees the hot blonde sitting at her desk in a tight low cut top and tight jeans. "Hey Hannah how are you?" "Not too great," she replied "me and my boyfriend are taking a break and i feel so lonely." Seeing her friend needs some help, Kim gives her a big hug pressing herself into her large breasts making her cock twitch and grow slightly. "Why are guys such assholes?" Hannah said holding Kim close to her. "I would only date girls if they had the same benefits." Kim's cock is getting hard now and she pries herself from her sexy friends grip. "When you say benefits do you mean something like THIS?" Kim replies by pulling her massive cock out standing about 6 inches not entirely hard yet. Hannah's jaw hits the floor as she looked at the small Asian girl's huge dick. "Where did that come from?!" "I have no idea but it's AMAZING. Go on touch it." Hannah, still not sure about it slowly takes it in her hand, "It's so heavy." "Give it a kiss sweetheart it won't bite." Kim says in a slightly mocking tone. Hannah gives a nervous smile and kisses the tip, as she does Kim grabs her head and forces her cock into her mouth "oooohhhh Hannah your mouth is so warm." surprised by the sudden actions tries to pull it out of her mouth to no avail. Kim gets about 4 1/2 inches into her mouth and begins to harden fully, much to Hannah's shock. "loosen up doll we're gonna be here for awhile." Hannah gagging and tears on her face tries to relax her jaw, as she does Kim's cock slips past her mouth and down her throat. "Oh my god!! yes! just like that!" Kim moans picking up speed her balls slapping against Hannah's chin. The blondes face beginning to tun red as she is suffocated by this massive cock, tears running down her cheeks, loud gagging sounds echo through the room. "Get ready slut here it comes." Hannah's eyes widen as Kim forces her cock all the way down her throat and unleashes a torrent and cum that fills her stomach. After about a minute Kim pulls her cock from her friend's mouth. "That was so amazing Hannah, sorry for being a little rough." "A little?!!" Hannah sputtered "You could've killed me with that monster!" Hannah pulls herself onto her knees, and as she does Kim gets a good look at her fine ass and her cock begins to harden again. Not being able to control her urges and bends Hannah over her desk. "Kim what are you doing?" Kim slaps her ass leaving a red mark "I'm gonna show you what i can REALLY do with this." emphasizing "this" by grabbing her 9 1/2 inch cock. Kim pulls Hannah's jeans down and lines her stiffening member up with Hannah's dripping pussy. "I knew you loved it you slut." Kim pushes the head of her cock into her went pussy "Damn you're tight." Kim groans pushing more into her friend. "Not for long." Hannah moans half joking. Kim gets about halfway in as Hannah asks "That's it right? Is it all the way in now?" "Not even close honey, buckle up here comes the rest." Kim slams the rest herself into Hannah's pussy and covers her mouth with her hand as she screams into it. Kim begins pounding away slapping the blondes plump ass. "Having a dick is so amazing, your pussy feels so good Hannah." "I'm glad you like it" she grunts between thrusts. Kim speeds up hammering her pussy making loud slapping noises throughout the room. "Oh god, I can feel it building up again." "Don't cum inside! I don't let anyone cum in me without a condom." Hannah replies practically begging Kim just slaps her ass and laughs "Too bad! I'm gonna fill your whore cunt with a huge load." Hannah begs and pleads to Kim not to cum inside her but only makes her fuck faster and harder. "Here it cums!!!" she blows a bigger load than the one she made her swallow making sure it's nice and deep. Hannah's legs quiver and shake as she tries to maintain balance "I'm so full, you came so much." "Clean yourself up you filthy slut I'll be back after I've fucked everyone else." She puts her cock away and exits the room leaving Hannah to deal with the mess and make he way to the next (unfortunate?) co-worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	3. The artist paints with white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark haired artist is in for a rough ride.

Kim makes her way to the main room at Yogtowers, where she spots Nina sitting alone at her desk. "Where is everyone?" Kim asked sitting on the edge of her desk. "They're at the pub having fun while I take care of all the thumbnails for this weeks videos." Nina replies very annoyed "I had plans for tonight but now, I'm stuck doing all the work." "What were your plans?" Kim asked a bit of glee in her voice realizing they're all alone here. Nina blushes slightly and says "Well, Mark and I were gonna have a very 'special' night." "How 'special' are we talking?" Kim asks knowing full well it was gonna be sex related. "Umm, well, Mark has been asking if he can put it in my butt, but I've been too nervous because I've never done it in the butt before." Kim's cock twitches in her pants hearing about Nina's virgin ass. "I've been using toys to try to loosen it up but it's still really tight." Kim is getting really hard now trying to play it cool. "Maybe I can help loosen you up maybe." Kim says winking at her. "How would you do that?" Nina said nervously her face blushing very hard. "That's a surprise sweetheart, we're all alone here why don't we start now?" Kim says leaning very close to Nina. "Right now? In the middle of the office?" "It'll be so hot and you know it" Kim whispers right into her ear making Nina shiver with excitement " I guess you're right and we are alone here." Nina stands up and drops her tight black leggings, revealing a plug in her ass. She slowly pulls it out a nicely sized butt plug. "Even this wasn't enough to stretch me out." Kim, practically drooling, says "I think i have just what you need." she pulls out her cock and slaps it against Nina's plump ass. Nina's eyes go wide in horror and turns her ass away. "There's no way that thing will fit inside me!" "Oh it can, and it WILL!" Kim grabs Nina's and pushes her head against the desk . "Your virgin ass is mine now, you might need this." Kim removes her shirt revealing her supple D-cup breasts and hands it to Nina. She presses the tip of her cock against her tight little ass, as she does Nina wraps the shirt up and bites down on it. "Please be gentle Kim, you're so big." "Sure thing sweetheart" Kim says as she rams 3 inches in at once causing Nina to cry out in pain. "OMG KIM PLEASE SLOW DOWN IT HURTS!!" "shut your whore mouth bitch like i said this ass is mine now!!" she pushes another three inches in while Nina cries in agony. "Damn this ass is so tight, so much better that Hannah's pussy." "Please stop Kim, take it out it's too much!" Nina begs her face soaking wet with tears. "I'm not even all the way in yet, here's the rest of it" Kim replies slamming the last 3 1/2 inches inside causing Nina to scream out loud dropping the shirt. Nina notices something that horrifies her even more, her stomach is bulging in rhythm with Kim's thrusts. "Kim stop stop my stomach is being pushed out!!" "Oh just wait until I blow my load, your stomach will be nice and plump after that." Nina tries to pull away but Kim just grabs her hair and pulls it hard making her cry out again. "You're not going anywhere bitch, not until I finish!" Kim hammers her cock in and out of Nina's poor, formally virgin ass, slapping it hard leaving red marks and faint bruises. Kim could feel her balls beginning to churn and tighten urging her to thrust faster and harder. Nina's cries fill the whole area now as her ass is destroyed by this monster cock. "Please Kim" she says gasping for breath "I can't take anymore of this." "I'm getting close anyway, but if you want it to stop you'll have to beg for it." "Kim.." Nina starts, but is cut off by Kim yanking her hair. "Beg for it you fucking whore!!" "Please Kim cum in my ass, I need your huge load deep in my virgin ass." "OH YEAH TAKE IT YOU DIRTY BUTT SLUT!!!" Kim pushes her cock deep into Nina's ass and cums hard, rope after rope shooting inside the poor woman's ass. Nina's stomach bulges noticeably as she's filled with Kim's seed. "ooohhh yeah that was amazing." Kim says pulling her cock out of Nina's now gaping asshole and puts her shirt back on. "Same time tomorrow sweetheart" Kim says walking away leaving Nina bent over the desk, naked, her ass dripping with cum. "All this fucking is making me hungry." Kim thinks to herself. "wait I know that smell. Cake." she hurriedly makes her way to the kitchen for her two treats: cake and another ass to fuck.


	4. Kat's delicious cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat is know around the office for her amazing cakes, but Kim is after one that doesn't need to be baked, but she gets a little more than she expected from the feisty redhead.

Kim makes her way to the kitchen following the smell of the delicious cake, upon entering she sees Matt's girlfriend Kat cutting the cake into slices. "Oh hey Kim, you want a piece?" Kat says looking over her shoulder. Kim's eyes wandered from the cake to Kat's small but round ass. "Oh I'd love a piece the that sweet cake baby." Kat looks at Kim and gives a cheeky smile "well why don't you come and get some" she replies in a flirtatious tone subtlety wagging her butt. 

Kim looks surprised, her first two "victims" resisted her advancements but Kat is much more willing. "Well if you insist." Kim comes up behind Kat and presses her bulge against her, causing her member to grow in her pants. "Damn Kim where did you get that?" Kat says pushing her ass back onto Kim "It feels so big and hard." "More than you know, why don't you start working on it." Kat grinds her ass against Kim's quickly hardening cock. Slight moans escape both their mouths as Kim's cock flies at full mast. Kat turns around and starts to pull off her tight red dress revealing at black lacy bra and matching panties, she removes the bra and pulls Kim in close guiding her mouth to her C-cupped breasts. Kim happily sucks on her breasts, he cock straining against her pants.

"Oh Kat I need you, now!" Kim says removing her pants, freeing her monster from it cage. Kat looks surprised for a moment, but removes her panties and bends over the table "Come and get Kim, I'm waiting" she says taunting her. "You asked for it." Kim pushes 5 inches into Kat's tight wet pussy making her moan out loud. "Fucking hell Kim, that feels amazing keep going." Kim pushes the last 4 and 1/2 inches inside and slowly picks up a steady pace. Kat pushes against Kim's thrusts bouncing her ass against her hips. "Oh yes Kat!, you're so good this feels amazing!" Kat smiles and pushes Kim onto the floor and quickly climbs on top of her "Let me show you how god I really am." Kat lowers herself on Kim's meat pole and rides her fast and hard.

Kim's eyes roll back in pleasure as the redhead bounces faster and harder on her dick. "Oh Kat I'm so close!" "Me too Kim, let's cum together" Kat starts slamming her ass down onto Kim determined to make her cum "Here it comes!!" Kim shouts and Kat slams down one last time making sure the cum is nice and deep in her casing her to shake as her own orgasm takes over. Kim pulls herself up and begins to button up her pants but is stopped when Kat grabs her dick "What are you- oooohhhhh" Kim begins as Kat starts sucking Kim's cock taking almost half of it at once. "You're such a cum loving whore aren't you?" Kat gives a slight nod as she looks up into Kim's eyes with her cock buried i her throat.

Kim grabs Kats head and starts to face fuck her, Kat just relaxes her jaw and allows Kim to use her like a cheap sex toy. Kat fingers herself while her mouth and throat are filled by her friends massive cock. "Here comes load number two Kat, are you ready?" Kat just locks eyes with Kim and plays with her balls, massaging them to make sure she gets all the cum she wants. "Uhhhh, fuck!" Kim grunts as she shoots her load into Kat's mouth, puling out early and cumming on her face and her tits. "Wow.. that.. was.. awesome Kat, you're one hell of a lay." "oh, I can tell." Kat licks up some of them cum from her tits and swallows it "We'll have to do this again, very soon." Kat kisses Kim on the mouth and goes to get cleaned up, leaving Kim to think about who's gonna be next to face her new favorite toy.


	5. The beautiful walrus tamer

Kim begins wandering the office, looking for another girl to fuck. She walks past Hat Films' office ad see's Katie sitting on a couch. "Katie is meek, she'll be perfect." Kim thinks with a devilish smile on her face. "Hey Katie, what's up?" Kim asks sitting next to her "Nothing, just waiting for Chris to gt back." Hearing Trott's first name has always been weird to Kim. "Want some help to pass the time?" Kim asks sliding closer to the sexy redhead. Katie blushes and says "I don't think we should, I don't wanna cheat on Chris."

This slightly annoys Kim, she begins scanning the office for some things she'll need that she know the Hatboys have. She gets up and grabs a pair of handcuffs and very large bottle of lube. "what are those for Kim?" Katie asks with a slight tone of fear. "Oh nothing just..." Kim doesn't finish her thought as she snaps the handcuffs on Katie's wrist and the other on a desk. "Kim! let me go!" Kim slaps her in the face "Listen her you fiery haired whore, I'm gonna use my new toy on your big fat ass until I'm satisfied, so quit crying and start sucking." Kim removes her pants and presses her cock in Katie's face. "Kim this isn't funny let me go."

Kim getting very mad at this point slaps Katie very hard in the face "Shut the fuck up! and suck my fucking dick!" Kim forces her cock into Katie's mouth and starts pumping in and out making Katie struggle but to no avail. She pushes her cock all the way into her throat and face fucks her as tears stream down her cheeks. Kim pulls out and slaps Katie in the face a few times with it "Are you ready for the real fun to start?" Kim asks sarcastically "please stop this Kim, I'm begging you." Kim just ignores her and grabs her leggings and rips them down the middle. "HEY! Those were my favorite Hoard leggings!" "Does it look like i care?" Kim replies slapping her ass. Kim then dumps quite a bit of lube on Katie's big ass making sure to thoroughly coat her asshole and dumps the rest on her dick. 

Kim presses the tip of her cock against Katie's ass "Kim! No! Please! Not that!" she cries trying to pull away, Kim just grabs her hips and pulls her back, causing her to get 2 inches pushed in right away. Katie's clenches her teeth and ass "Please Kim, not my ass I've never done this before, your dick is too big." Kim just pulls her back onto her dick more getting 5 inches in now making Katie scream out loud "KIM! STOP!". Kim laughs "Go on you fat assed whore, scream louder, no one will come help you. You're mine for the next few hours." "HOURS?!" Katie screams in her head. Kim pushes the last few inches in Katie's fat ass and starts getting a good pace going, reaming the innocent girls poor asshole. "oh fuck Kim, my ass hurts so much I'll do anything please" "I don't want anything I just want "this'." emphasizing "this" by slamming her cock in to the hilt at once making Katie cry out in pain again.

Katie's body feels weak as her ass in completely destroyed, Kim unlocks the the handcuffs and forces Katie's head down and her ass up making it much easier to pound. Katie's pain starts to fade away as her ass is stretched to fit the intruding dick. Kim starts to really go to town on her ass now, loud slapping noises echo through the office "you love it don't you?" Katie just weakly nods. "Tell me what you love baby." "your dick..in my ass.. I love your dick in my ass. Please fuck me harder." That's all she needed to hear and starts fucking as fast and as hard as she can. "please cum in my ass, I want to feel that hot creamy load deep inside my big fat ass." Kim's balls start to tighten hearing her beg for her cum. "Keep begging you worthless slut." "I love you dick Kim, I love it so much, I want you to fuck my ass everyday and fill it with you thick creamy spunk. Give it to me please." Katie begins thrusting her ass back onto Kim's dick. Kim can't hold it anymore and pushes her cock all the way to the balls and blows a huge thick load up Katie's fat ass. "ooohhhh yes!! That feels so good! Thank you mistress Kim!" Kim pulls her cock from her now very loose asshole and puts her pants back on "I'll be back later for you my good little butt slave." she blows her a kiss and heads out to find yet another ass to destroy.


	6. Princess of rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey's in town and is gonna get a very warm welcome.

Kim, having fucked everyone in the office begins to head out to return home but, runs into a tall, brown haired girl she recognizes as Zoey. "Hi Kim, where are you off to?" "Oh hey Zoey, I was gonna go home I'm pretty tired, I had a long, hard day." Kim can't help but giggle at the last part of her sentence. "Oh. Would you mind some company? I don't have anything else to do." Kim thinks to herself how easy it would be to overpower Zoey and take her in any way she pleases, which makes her cock twitch in her pants. "Not at all, c'mon let's go". They get into Kim's car and head to her house, they go in and up to Kim's room, where Kim immediately turns on Zoey.

Kim pushes her against the wall and kisses her neck. "what are you doing?" Zoey asks meekly not sure how she feels about this. "whatever I want baby, you're mine now" Kim plants a kiss on Zoey lips and kisses her making Kim's cock hard and Zoey's pussy wet. Kim breaks the kiss and throws Zoey onto the bed and pulls her shirt off revealing a very sexy looking lingerie bra concealing her large DD cup breasts. "Oh my, you dirty whore you wear his during the day?" Zoey blushes "umm, well..I mean.." Zoey stutters Kim just rips the bra off forcefully, actually ripping the bra itself. " aww I loved this set" Zoey moans slightly sad "Set?" Kim replies.

Kim quickly pulls off Zoey's jeans showing off her plump ass in a lingerie thong. "oh baby you look so sexy." she rips off the thong and tosses it aside. "th-thank you" Zoey says feeling very exposed "so uh do you have any toys?" Zoey asks "Oh i have a toy baby." Kim pulls out her monster cock which is fully hard at this point. Zoe's eyes go wide "umm that looks a little big, i uh I'm not sure it'll fit." "Oh don't worry it'll fit, one way or another." Kim begins pushing her cock into Zoey's pussy. "it's too big, please stop it hurts." "You think that hurts? Just wait sweetheart it's gonna get so much worse." Kim forces more of her cock in, earning loud moans from Zoey. She gets the last of it inside and sets a steady pace pumping in and out.

Both Kim and Zoey are moaning loud Kim feels ready to explode and picks up her pace fucking faster "I'm gonna cum get ready." "no no no, Kim not inside me please it's not safe." the thought of getting Zoey pregnant excites Kim and pushes her over the edge she forces her cock as deep as she can and fills Zoey's pussy with a big load "oh yes! that felt so good." Zoey is starting to cry as she feels Kim's cum deep inside her "why did you do that? I thought you were my friend?" Zoey cries. Kim gets up and pulls something out of her drawer and returns to Zoey. "I'm not your friend anymore Zoey" Kim leans close to Zoey's face "I'm your mistress now" Kim grabs Zoey's throat "and you're gonna take as much of my cum down your whore throat, in your slut pussy, and up your tight little ass. Speaking of, get on your hands and knees like a good little bitch."

Zoey just lays there dumbfounded by what her "friend" just said to her. Kim, getting very annoyed backhands Zoey across the face causing her to cry more. "why would you-" Zoey starts but is cut off "I said get on all fours you fucking bitch" Zoey does as she's told and gets on her hands and knees. Zoey feels something cold and wet on her ass "what are you doing?" she asks still crying. "Just getting you ready for round two." Kim applies the lube to Zoey's asshole and some to her dick and presses the tip against her tight little hole. "Kim!, Please not that! you're too big!" Zoey cries out "Well then I'll have to stretch you to fit my massive meat pole." Kim pushes the tip of her dick into Zoey's ass, she bites the pillow on the bed to avoid screaming out loud. "Please Kim, pull out it hurts so much" Kim yanks Zoey's hair so hard she felt like it was gonna come off, making her cry eve more "You listen to me your worthless cum dump, I'm gonna fuck your tight ass until I fill it with all of my hot sticky jizz and you're gonna lay there and take it like a good little slave whore." 

Kim starts pounding Zoey's ass now making her cry and scream begging Kim to stop, Kim just slaps her ass until it's red raw. "I'm getting close, beg for it, tell me how much you love it." "Kim.." "I said beg!!" Zoey gets scared and replies "p-please mistress Kim.. cum in my little whore ass. I love when you destroy my tight asshole. I want it full of your hot cum please please cum in me." Kim gives a loud groan and blows a load deep inside Zoey's tight fat ass. "Ooohhhhh yessss" " you were amazing dear your ass was so tight." Kim thinks about how many people she's fucked today and gets a brilliant idea. She goes to her computer ad sends an email to Hannah, Nina, Kat and Katie and tells them to meet her at her house right now, she wants to celebrate her sexual conquest throughout the day. She turns her eyes back to Zoey and says "Get ready bitch, we're gonna have company soon, we need to make sure we are ready.


	7. The Grand Finale

Hannah, Nina, Kat and Katie each receive an e-mail from Kim telling hem to meet her at her home. The all make their way there and arrive at the same time. Upon entering they here a voice call from upstairs "Upstairs my sexy guests." Kim's voice calls. They make their way to Kim's room ad ope the door to a surprising sight, Kim wearing knee high boots, a very short black skirt and a black bra, holding a leather belt in her hand. but more shocking is she is siting on Zoey's back while she's on all fours. "welcome my whores and sluts, I hope you're ready for a night of fun and excitement." "Now be good whores and strip down for your mistress." Kat is the first to react by removing her red dress, letting it drop to the floor "you see? this one knows how to properly obey her mistress. Now the rest of you do the same. now." Kim whips the belt making it crack. The other 3 girls begin to slowly remove their clothes leaving on their bras and panties.

"Very good, now get on your hands and knees and crawl to me. "Kim is that really-" Hannah begins but is cut off by Kim cracking the belt again narrowing her eyes at the blonde. Hannah drops to her knees and begins crawling over with Kat, Nina and Katie eventually follow suit all 4 sitting at Kim's feet "my 4 little sluts." "what about me?" Zoey says "oh of course my beautiful little seat, how are you holding up?" "My arms are pretty tired mistress please my i get up?" Kim pauses for a moment and thinks, Zoey's arms straining hard, just before they give out, Kim stands up and Zoey falls and just lays on the floor resting her arms. "Alright my whores and sluts, your bodies belong to me now. You will service my cock whenever I tell you, you will only speak when I tell you to speak and if you break these rules you will be swiftly punished. Do you understand?" Everyone nods except Zoey who says "Yes." out loud prompting Kim to whip her ass with the belt. "Did I tell you to speak?" Zoey whimpers and shakes her head. "Good now that you all understand, start working on my cock." Kim sits on the bed and lifts her skirt, the 5 girls crawl their way over to Kim. Hannah begins sucking the tip of Kim's cock while Kat licks the shaft, Katie and Nina start sucking each of Kim's heavy balls. Zoey, not sure what to do sits and waits for orders from her mistress "come here my little Zoey" Kim beckons with her finger. Zoey crawls on to the bed and Kim presses her lips hard against Zoey's and makes outs out with her cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples causing soft moans to escape Zoey's lips in between kisses.

Hannah starts taking more of Kim's cock down her throat, Kat pushes Hannahs head further on to Kim massive dick making her gag. "oh yes Kat, you know what your mistress likes, but let Hannah do her own work, you come to me baby." Kat crawls to Kim, she pulls her up and starts sucking her double G tits "oh yes mistress Kim that feels so good." Kat moans Kim whips Kats ass with the belt making her yelp in pain. While Kim sucks Kats nipples Zoey begins working on Kim's, circling them with her tongue. Kim feels a familiar tension in her balls "All of you get on your knees and open your mouths your reward is ready." The girls all gather around as Kim quickly strokes her dick until hr first load sprays all over their faces " oh yes! take it you dirty whores, take my fucking load." Kim wastes no time grabbing Nina and bending her over the bed she lubes up her dick and puts the tip against Nina's ass, surprisingly Nina slowly pushes back onto Kims dick, working it into her ass and letting out a low moan. "Oh Nina, I knew you'd learn to love it in the ass you dirty butt slut." The other girls begin playing with each other while watching Nina get ass fucked. Katie and Hannah start making out while Kat starts fingering Zoey's pussy while kissing her neck.

"Oh Kim, your dick feels so good, please cum in my ass. I want it please please." Nina moans pushing her ass back onto Kims dick "You want it that bad you whore then take it!" Kim pushes all the way to the balls and unloads inside Nina's plump ass. Kat is eating Zoeys pussy with her head down and ass up, Kim takes this as a invitation and re lubes her dick and comes up behind Kat. Kat gasps as the massive cock enters her pussy "Kim you sneaky minx, if you wanted me all you had to do was say so." Kat continues fingering Zoey and licking her clit, Zoey runs her hand through Kats hair and moans. Katie has started kissing down Hannahs body as she lays on her back until she reaches her pussy and gently flicks her tongue across her clit teasing her. "Katie please, don't tease me I want it." Hannah arches her back and raises her hips trying to press them against Katies lips. Nina manages to get to her feet and make her way over to Hannah, who is laying prone on the floor, and sits on her face. "Eat our mistress' cum out of me, don't waste a single drop." Nina says pressing her ass down on Hannahs face. Hannah obediently begins licking the cum out of Nina as Katie begins making out with Nina.

Kim is ramming her cock into Kats pussy, while Kat plays with Zoey. Kim pulls out and sits on the bed. "All of you get over her and suck my cock." The girls begin sucking and licking all over Kims massive cock, eagerly waiting for the reward for their hard work. "Such good slave whores, are you ready for your favorite treat." Kim stands and starts stroking her cock and the girls open their mouths and stick out their tongues. "uugghhhhhh" Kim grunts as she begins to cum "take it you worthless sluts!!" Kim explodes the biggest load she's ever had covering all five of the girls faces and filling their mouths. Kat immediately swallows hers, Nina does the same, Hannah and Katie kiss snowballing Kims cum back and forth before swallowing. Zoey can't handle the amount she has and spills some onto her tits. "Zoey! How dare you waste my cum!" Zoey swallows what she has left and says "I'm sorry mistress please don't punish me. Your load was just so big i couldn't handle it." "That's no excuse!" "Hannah, clean her up." she does as she is told and licks the cum from her tits. "Now all of you go prepare my dinner, except you Zoey, I need to train you some more I see." The girls leave Zoey and Kim alone in the room and go to make their new mistress a good meal. Kim advances on Zoey who looks very nervous.

THE END...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, my first story is complete. Not as great as i had hoped but people seem to enjoy it. I have a plan for a new story involving Radders but no futa this time just some good ol' fashioned big assed Dom. So stay tuned.


End file.
